


Time After Time

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared looks back at his past, and then at Jensen -his future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The first time he saw him, He was nineteen. Nineteen but not an idiot, so when the smooth talker slid up to him in the bar he shouldn't have been in and told him he was gonna buy him a drink. Jared took it.

 

Man never gave a name, didn't need to; he was one of those guys that was pretty enough not to need one. Jared had just gotten done filming an episode of ER, didn't really need a reason to head to a bar. Being fifteen feet tall -even with a young face, meant you didn't get carded much. This place was shit though, never let him have anything. 

 

So when that gorgeous man slid up next to him, told him he just got back from Australia and hadn't seen a face so pretty in a long time? Damn right Jared let him buy him a beer. Carded him too, but apparently he was old enough.

 

_"Jared,"_ he could remember saying, holding out a hand.

 

_"Adorable,"_ the man countered, chuckling when Jared flushed.

 

By the end of the night, Jared was elated. Guy had a good head on his shoulders and didn't seem to care that he could have anyone in that place he wanted... And Jared held on to the perverse enjoyment that he wasn't going to leave with him that night.

 

When *he* had decided that they'd had enough, even though Jared hadn't even finished his... Jared did something he would never have done back home; he stood up, kissed him and walked out.

 

Jared's lips were swollen as he walked home to a seedy apartment he shared with three other guys. And he only blushed a little when he thought back on his first kiss with that mystery guy.

 

~o(O)o~

 

The second time Jared, a fresh twenty one, saw him, he bought him a drink. Still never learned his name. Just saw him greet the host and walk away. And Jared was nothing if not polite, so he walked over and said hello as well, all the while keeping a sharp eye on the man he truly never thought he would see again. 

 

Green eyes walked outside, so Jared bought a beer at the bar and followed him. 

 

He was smoking, but Jared didn't care. Handed him the beer and kissed him deeply, tasting the smoke on his tongue before he pulled back; the man looked a little surprised, like this was an odd dream, like he didn't remember...

 

" _Thought I owed you one_ ," he murmured, handing over the frosty bottle.

 

" _Thanks._ " The man's voice was husky... Just like he remembered. Jared kissed him again and walked away.

 

~o(O)o~

 

The next time he saw the man was at a distance, and he was older; not so likely to friggin swoon. At twenty three, Jared was a lot less likely to friggin' swoon because a gorgeous guy smiled at him.

 

He hadn't counted on him being there, though. 

 

Tom had called him up, said they needed an extra to get through filming before he could hit nine with Jared, did Jared mind coming by? Of course Jared didn't mind.

 

Stupid Jared.

 

Tom was a nice enough guy, and sure, they were friends... But they weren't really that close, and it wasn't like Jared like sharing that his real first kiss was when he was nineteen... To a guy, to boot.

 

Sure, California was a lot more open and accepting than his home state, but that didn't mean Jared liked parading his "latent" (Latent, my ass) homosexuality around.

 

Jared studied the man... Wondered if he remembered him yet, wondered if he had spent the night searching his memory for the giant that kissed him for seemingly no reason. 

 

For some reason Jared doubted that very much.

 

" _Who's that?_ " Jared murmured, gesturing to Green eyes when Tom came off set between takes. 

 

" _Who's who?_ " Tom asked, looking at the cluster of people, not knowing who Jared was talking about.

 

Jared shook his head, he was better off not knowing, " _Never mind._ " It would ruin the fantasy he was sure.

 

~o(O)o~

 

And yet, the next day... There he was.

 

Jared walked into the executives office looking a helluva lot more calm than he felt. Sure, Eric had told him that he was basically a shoe-in for Sam, but rumors were that they had said the same thing to a much more seasoned actor... And then asked him to read for Dean instead.

 

The room was empty, and Jared didn't know how to take that. Sure, he was early, but still... It was kinda freaky.

 

He sank into a hard uncomfortable chair and twisted his hands nervously. He was alone, so he figured he was allowed.

 

The door opened, and Jared immediately straightened in his chair.

 

There he was, Green eyes. _Fuck_.

 

The man looked him over, a smirk tinging his cheeks. " _So, you're the prick that took my part._ " He held out his hand, " _Hi, I'm Jensen Ackles._ " And now he had a name.

 

" _Sam Winchester,_ " Jared cracked, shaking it. The tingles he'd first felt when this guy laid his hand on his shoulder all those years ago were still there.

 

" _Well played,_ " Jensen said, sinking into the seat beside him.

 

" _Where... Where is everybody?_ " As soon as he asked, Jared wanted to kick himself. How was he supposed to appear professional when he asked stupid questions like a damn kid?

 

" _I think it's just us._ " Jensen studied him. " _Have we met before?_ " Jared looked at him questioningly, not saying a word, not daring to hope. " _I could swear we have._ "

 

Jared was saved from answering when the door swung open and a very enthusiastic Eric walked out with a grin, " _You guys ready?_ "

 

They stood up in unison, " _Yeah._ "

 

" _As I'll ever be._ " 

 

~o(O)o~

 

They went out to get a beer after to celebrate. Jensen chose the bar, a seedy little thing that most well knowns didn't really hit. But Jared remembered it all the same. 

 

A few more things were broken, but it remained basically the same shit hole he kissed Jensen in the first time.

 

It was odd through out the whole meeting, Jensen and Jared were referred to as Sam and Dean... Jensen still didn't know his name. It gave Jared perverse delight and twisted discomfort.

 

" _You know_ ," Jensen's voice was husky as he came up behind Jared with a few shots, " _This place has some good ole memories for me._ "

 

Jared looked at him, not quite daring to hope, " _Oh, really?_ "

 

" _Oh, yeah..._ " He looked into the distance, lost in a memory, " _There was this one guy... I dunno... Pretty and pretty young, but I wasn't much older. He was beautiful..._ " Jensen downed a shot and looked at him through narrowed eyes. " _Why didn't you tell me?_ "

 

Jared's eyes widened and then Jensen's mouth was on his, it was so familiar and so different all the same, Jared wasn't in control of the kiss and Jensen wasn't in control of the situation like he had been all those years ago. " _Why didn't you tell me, Jared?_ " Jensen asked quietly, pulling back just slightly.

 

" _You remembered..._ " Jared was delighted.

 

" _Who could forget?_ " Jensen asked, caressed his cheek and then walked away.

 

~o(O)o~

 

The next time Jared saw him, it was on set. The man had plagued him even more after he walked away. Not that he'd ever really had a reprieve from mysterious green eyes and golden skin. 

 

But there he was, sitting in the make up trailer like nothing had happened. Of course then , uh, Shannon and Jeanie walked out and Jared was pushed up against the wall, a tongue down his throat. 

 

But all too quickly the door was opening again and somehow Jensen was _**all the way over there**_. How the hell did he get over there?

 

Jared welcomed the excuse to sink into a seat, he wasn't sure that he could stand much longer.

 

~o(O)o~

 

It went like that for a while, Jensen calling all the shots. And Jared was happy enough to tag along for the ride.

 

Or he was at first. They would hang out with Mike and Tom, and the nights would end with a ride home and heavy making out sessions in the car before he would stumble out with the biggest hard-on of his life. And the next night it would happen again. 

 

Until the last night of filming. Jared didn't know if he would ever see Jensen again, didn't know if the show would get picked up again, but the first season had gone over well so he was relatively certain that it would...

 

So he and Jensen were on there way out to grab a couple with Mikey and Tommy and then... Well, then he would put his plan in motion.

 

When finally the night was coming to a close, Jared hugged Tommy, said good night to Mike and then sat down in Jensen's car.

 

Jensen started driving towards Jared's apartment, and Jared didn't say a word the whole drive and then there they were, parked and Jensen was leaning over, still buckled in and kissing him deeply.

 

Jared felt him unbuckle himself as he grasped the back of Jensen's head. As soon as he was free, Jared reached over and unzipped Jensen's jeans, freeing his rock hard cock. He stroked it roughly and relished the sounds he was swallowing as Jensen made little noises in the back of his throat.

 

Jared pulled back, and slowed his hand, twisting his hand gently. " _Stay with me tonight._ "

 

Jensen nodded and leaned foreword to kiss him again.

 

~o(O)o~

 

Three months later, Jared saw him again. Or rather, kissed him again. They had hung out a few times, done some publicity stuff... But hadn't ever gotten to touch him like he wanted to, talk to him like he wanted to...

 

But now, finally, they were back on set and he was there in his trailer and they were kissing all over again.

 

Jared hadn't spoken, not a word. Just walked into Jensen's trailer and then Jensen was on him, pressing the door closed behind them with the combined weight of they're bodies.

 

Perfect, it was perfect. Jensen slid down his body and pulled down his pants, Jared threw his head back as his cock found its home in Jensen's mouth.

 

~o(O)o~

 

They were wrapping up the second season when they're "relationship" -no matter what kind it was, friendship, fuck buddies, friends with benefits... No matter what you called it, it was about to change.

 

Jared was laying on Jensen's bed, totally naked, totally satiated from the glorious cock that had fucked him into his most explosive climax ever.

 

Jensen was laying on on his back, and Jared was curled around him. He didn't mind being the shorter one in the bed room, laying his head on Jen's chest. 

 

" _Why are you with her?_ " Jared felt Jensen's chest rumble as he spoke.

 

" _Who? Sandy?_ " Jared waited a moment, but then realized he didn't need Jensen to answer, " _because it doesn't mean anything... It's not like we're going to be allowed to be us... Not in public, not when we play brother's..._ "

 

" _Where did that innocent boy in the bar go? That kid who was so happy to have someone look at him like he was special?_ "

 

" _He's right here._ "

 

" _Then stay..._ "

 

" _I'm not going anywhere, Jen._ "

 

" _No,_ " Jensen raised his voice from the quiet whisper he'd been using, " _I mean stay with *me*... Stop caring about everybody else and just do what you want..._ " Jensen trailed off, and Jared was worried that Jen didn't know that this was what he wanted, to stay here in his arms...

 

" _Okay,_ " and that was all Jared needed to say. Okay... Sandy was gone the next day.

 

~o(O)o~

 

It was the middle of the third season when the news broke... After Jensen had asked him to stay, Jared hadn't cared if they were caught, and they hadn't done anything to hide it really. They both stopped taking dates to parties, started going together. They didn't hold hands for the press, didn't kiss for the cameras... 

 

They didn't need to, didn't want to. But they didn't not do those things either, they just didn't parade it around the press. When they were around they're friends they would cuddle on the couch, they would kiss, they would hug and what else... 

 

But then, somehow, someone from some tabloid had gotten into a small private party at Tom's house, and before Mikey and Steve kicked him out, he'd gotten a few perfect shots of Jensen and Jared on the back patio standing way too close and then sharing a kiss. 

 

The next day, the network was under attack, so they called a press conference. Jared walked in with his head held high, sat down right next to Jensen and linked their hands. The camera flashes were blinding.

 

The network said something vague about maybe cutting the show short, just stopping it there and so of course the press turned the question to Jen and himself.

 

" _My and Jared's relationship shouldn't affect the show's success. How we are and what we do off set doesn't change the job we do._ "

 

Jared thought that was a very good answer, good but weak. " _Jensen and I have been together for a while now, and the only problem the fans are having with the show is the fact that there are two more regulars on it. No one has said anything about our performance going down hill, no one said season two was worse than season one, so I don't think the fact that Jensen and I go home after the show should stop the show from going on._ "

 

" _You've been together since season two?_ "

 

Jared shrugged, " _Depends on what you mean by 'together'._ "

 

The crowd was in an uprising at the 'subtle' innuendo Jared had tossed out there, and the network had had enough, " _No more questions! No more questions!_ "

 

Jensen laughed, and Jared looked back at him with half a shrug, as if to say, 'Am I wrong?'

 

Jensen kissed him, and the camera's flashed.

 

~o(O)o~

 

The network *had* renewed the show for another season, especially when the ratings shot through the roof after the two Texans had been caught in the closet together. Apparently there were some "fangirls" (if that's that was the proper term) that really liked the idea that two really macho guys were going home together at the end of the night.

 

Jared had gone out of his way to meet some of them, renting a couple of hotels out in a few different states and mentioning it on only a few sites, the hard core sites. The girls loved having the chance to pick their brains -because Jared of course dragged Jensen along with him- and he knew Jensen had loved the opportunity to be himself and not have to defend himself. Except for Cassie, the fans were not happy with Cassie at all.

 

" _They never bug you about Madison,_ " Jensen grumbled, and the girls had all laughed. 

 

One girl in the back piped up the reasoning behind that one, " _Sam's scene with her was really well lit... We could watch his rockin' bod and totally ignore her!_ "

 

Jensen growled. And Jared laughed, kissing him, " _You know it didn't mean anything, only you._ "

 

" _ **Awww!!!**_ " the fan girls loved it.

 

~o(O)o~

 

And that brought them to just before season four started shooting, and Jared was going out of his mind. Jensen was late. Jared looked around at the kitchen, the meal laid out on the table in the dining room. He shivered.

 

The door opened, finally, and Jared's pulse tripled as Jen finally walked in.

 

" _You will *not* believe the day I've had..._ " Jensen trailed off as he turned around.

 

" _I think I've got something to cheer you up._ "

 

~o(O)o~

 

Jared looked over at Jensen, Perfect, the man was perfect. 

 

He raised his glass and licked his lips nervously.

 

"Jensen... I have been waiting for this moment longer than most people know," he smiled as Jensen laughed blushing, knowing that practically no one knew about their real history, thinking that they had met because of Supernatural. "I've known that I wanted you in my life since the first time you spoke to me. And I..." Jared trailed off and laughed, "Every time you want me to shut up I won't and now... It's the most important day of my life and I can't think of a damn thing to say...

 

"I guess I'll just go with my heart... Jensen, I love you, always have, always will. And I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

 

Jensen kissed him and Jared sat down, letting the man he loved stand and make his own speech, "Um, I'm not good at this romantic... (Jared laughed as Jensen fought against saying "romantic crap".) Uh, romantic stuff but here goes.

 

"I don't know who's luckier, you or me. Because I'm married to the man I love and he wants to show me how much he loves me... But I think he's lucky because the idiot doesn't realize that I'm gonna be the one that's working to make him as happy as he makes me."

 

Jared stood up and kissed him. "Perfect." He looked out at his family, new and old, happy for them... And couldn't help but say it again, "Perfect."


End file.
